Daughter of Power
by jcdteenagedream5913
Summary: It's just a story i wrote over the summer and it's already finished. So most likely it will all be up by Sunday.
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of Power

**Only doing this story because it is already finished and it's kind of short. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!**

Lucius Malfoy, his son Draco, and Devon Eddril apparated to the Quidditch World Cup. Devon was a gorgeous sight to see, her long dark hair pulled up into a ponytail and curled, (**A/N: I have an obsession kind of with like dark hair and light eyes. Just an F.Y.I. maybe next time I'll make a different combination :P) **her bright blue eyes popping next to her bangs. On the outside Devon looked joyful, but on the inside she thought about how her father cared about his power more than her. At the same time she was overfilled with love and excitement. Devon and Draco were gushing about the Bulgarian Quidditch team. "Krum is the best seeker in the world." Draco looked like a little kid in a candy shop as he said this. "Next to you, of course." Devon smirked, making Draco blush. "Come along now kids. This is no time for flirting." Lucius said but the corners of his mouth turned up. Devon saw this. Whenever she was with the Malfoys, her protectors, she felt loved. Lucius stopped. "Look at it this way, if it rains you'll be the first to know." He scoffed at a family of redheads and a boy who looked familiar to Devon. They continued walking and Draco added, "We're in the Minister's box by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." "Don't boast Draco. There's no need with these people." Lucius gave a dirty look to the family. "These people? People are people Lucius. You should know that. Grow up and act you age for once." Devon ordered. A boy named Ron and a boy named Harry exchanged looks. "Of course Miss." Lucius looked at the wood floor. "Miss?" A girl named Hermione questioned. "Well yeah I'm De-" Devon was cut off by a man who worked in the Ministry of Magic. "Devon Eddril, how are you?" "Quite well, sire." Devon smiled. "Well we best be running along." Arthur said. "Bye." Devon replied as the family left to their seats. "I do hope there will be no more incidents like that or I might have to tell my father that you just don't want to be a part of his army anymore." Devon let the side that resembled her father show. It rarely did. "You don't even know where he is." Draco spat. He hardly ever told Devon such hurtful things. Fighting back tears she ran to see where that family went.

After she found them the game was nearly starting. "May I join you?" Devon asked. "Wouldn't you rather be in the Minister's Box with the Malfoys?" Harry questioned. "At the moment, not really. I'd rather watch Bulgaria win _without _apologies buzzing in my ear." Devon answered. "You can join then." Ron smiled. "Thanks." Devon said right as the Irish team came in. "Fancy display, ain't it." Ron stated. "Yes, I suppose. The Irish are good with their fireworks but Bulgaria takes home the gold with Viktor Krum as their seeker." Devon agreed. Then the Bulgarians rushed in on their broomsticks. "Whoa!" Harry, Ron, and Devon awed as Viktor Krum's name started to be chanted. The game began.

The Irish had won the cup to Devon's dismay and she made her way back to the tent alone. Unfortunately, Draco was waiting for her. "Dev, I'm sorry." He said running up to her. "Wow you actually said sorry, points for effort." Devon said with sarcasm. "Devon, I'm serious. I never should've said that to you." "You're right, Draco, you shouldn't have." Devon sat down. There was a boom. Devon's arm started to hurt. She lifted her sleeve to reveal her father's mark. "We have to go." Draco said grabbing Devon's other arm. They ran out of the tent. Everyone was in a panic, fire burned through the camp. The two ran as fast as they could to the farthest place and hid. Both of them sat with their knees up, leaning against each other. Devon passed out from the pain in her arm. (**A/N: Devon's "tattoo" is going to be kind of like Harry's scar.**)

When she woke, Devon and Draco had gone back to the campsite. It was destroyed. In the middle of the site, Harry was on the ground. "I'll be right back." Devon told Draco and rushed towards Harry. She got there and so did Hermione and Ron. But not before she saw a familiar death eater kicking some tent remains around. Her father's mark, the dark mar, appeared in the sky. "Barty." Devon muttered then ran back to Draco. Lucius was there too. "Your father will rise again, Devon. Be proud." He stated, looking up at the mark of the Dark Lord. "Proud? Of him? Never." Devon mumbled. "What was that?" Lucius asked. "Nothing, nothing at all." She shook her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Daughter of Power

**Second chapter. All rights go to J.K.R.**

Devon sat in the section of the Hogwarts Express that new students, normally first years, do. For some reason she longed to be with Draco. Of course, she was spying on him through a secret camera she hid in his compartment. Devon saw the way Draco was with Pansy Parkinson. He acted like Devon wasn't his girlfriend and Pansy was. Devon turned off her magical spy device as the train approached Hogwarts.

After being sorted into Slytherin, as she should be, Devon sat next to Draco as Dumbledore made an announcement. "This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guest as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen-" He paused to talk to Filch. "So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard Tournament. Now, for those of you who do not know, the Tri-Wizard tournament brings together three schools-" Devon's mind drifted until Dumbledore introduced the Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic. Draco's attention leered towards the ladies of the academy. "Part Veela, all of 'em. Just like my mum was. Veela, that is." Devon stated as a butterfly landed on her hand. "Seems like they are." Crabbe gawked. They all clapped, Devon did without effort as the butterfly flew away. Then the Durmstrang lads (**A/N: Yes I said lads. It's writing okay? I don't usually talk like that. Trust me**) marched in with Igor Karkaroff. Igor looked at Devon and winked. He was like family to her. (**A/N: 'Kay I think I might be getting annoying with the author's notes but seriously like a lot of the death eaters are like her family.**) Viktor Krum also looked Devon's way with a smile. "It's him, Viktor Krum." "Oh good God." Pansy scoffed crossing her arms. "He sure is." Devon smiled back at Krum and batted her eyelashes, making Draco extremely jealous. Then Devon's arm throbbed. (**A/N: Her spidey senses are tingling! More like dark wizard senses.**) She secretly checked her dark mark to see who was approaching. "_Bartimus Crouch, Junior" _appeared on Devon's forearm. (**A/N: Cool huh? LOL.**) She searched the crowd. No sign of him. Dumbledore called for attention again. He started to explain the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the Minister stepped up as the enchanted ceiling started acting up. Someone stopped it. Devon looked the way the magic bolt came from. Dumbledore shook the man's hand. The man took a swig from a flask. Devon inhaled, polyjuice potion. "Barty." Devon concluded as the Minister explained more about the Tournament. When Devon focused again, there was a big goblet with blue fire coming out of it. "The Goblet of Fire." She said at the same time as Dumbledore. Devon marveled at the goblet and tuned everyone out.

That night Igor, Barty disguised as Mad-Eye Moody, and Devon went to the Goblet of Fire with an extraordinary pan in mind. After Devon had performed a spell to make sure their plan would work, they left. "It'll work, trust me." Devon smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Daughter of Power

**Hey everybody! Thanks for the feedback! So this is Chapter 3 and I just really hope you all like it ****and also thank you for the feedback on my other two stories! J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

Devon sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was next to, ugh, Pansy. Barty introduced himself as Moody, he went on and on. Devon composed a note to Pansy: _Stay away from my boyfriend pug-face. _She slipped the note to her. Barty made a spider crawl on Draco using the Imperius Curse because Draco was laughing at another student. Devon laughed and got away with it. Then Neville had to tell Barty the Cruciartis Curse, the one Bellatrix Lestrange had used on his parents. Barty performed the vile curse on the spider. Neville was tortured and so was Devon. It brought her back to when she was little and misbehaved. One of her father's less loyal and more fearful servants, Peter Pettigrew, would use it on her. Hermione screamed for Barty to stop because it was bothering Neville. Barty looked at Devon and stopped. He asked Hermione for the last unforgivable curse. Then he walked over to Devon. "Miss Eddril?" "Avada Kedavra, the killing curse." Devon flinched as she remembered Pettigrew using it on anyone who got in her father's way. Barty then talked about the one person who survived the curse.

Devon saw Neville by a stained glass window. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I hate that curse too. My father's s-friend Peter used to use it on me when I was little." Devon told Neville. "I don't even know how anyone could do that to a person." He replied. "I don't either." Devon said then hugged Neville. "Did you see the look on Neville and Devon's faces?" Devon heard Hermione say as she held on to Neville. Barty came up to them. "You kids alright?" He asked with his enormous hand on Devon's shoulder. Then Barty took Neville for a cup of tea. Devon followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the Goblet of Fire entering process. She sat with Hermione and they each read a book (**A/N: I have always thought that read should be red because it takes me usually a couple of times to get which tense read is used in**). "Are you at all amused by the fact that this competition could easily kill someone?" Hermione asked. "Not really. I find it hilarious and stupid." Devon replied. Then Fred and George Weasley walked in babbling about a potion they created. "It's not going to wo-ork." Hermione stated. Devon laughed. Of course it could work. Devon left.

All the schools sat in the Great Hall to hear which names had been picked. Devon heard Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and Cedric Diggory be called. The fire slowly burnt out. Devon looked at her feet as Igor and Barty stared at her. The Goblet lit up again and spat out two more names. "Harry Potter." Dumbledore announced in shock. Devon smirked. "And Devon Eddril." Dumbledore said. Her head snapped up and she stood, confused. "What? I didn't my name in that stupid Goblet!" Devon raged. She went down to where the rest of the champions were before she exploded. Devon curled up in a dark corner. Dumbledore and the other officials, all arguing, came down. "Did you put your name in the Goblet, Harry?" Dumbledore snapped. "No, sir." Harry gasped. "Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" "No, sir." _Is that some kind of interview? _Devon thought. Dumbledore came over to her. "Devon Marvola Riddle, did you put your name in the Goblet?" He whispered harshly. "No." Devon hissed, her eyes yellow and her tongue like a snake's.

The Beauxbaton's Headmistress said they were lying. Barty defended Harry and Devon. Then Igor accused Barty of doing it. Devon sent a message to Igor with her mind (**A/N: She **_**is **_**Voldy's daughter after all**) not to double-cross them or she'll tell her father. "They have no choice but to compete." Bartimus concluded. (**A/N: Barty the death eater will be Barty and Barty the death eater's father will be Bartimus. Got it? Good.**) Everyone turned to the now calm Devon and Harry. The daughter of Voldemort was to compete.


	4. Chapter 4

Daughter of Power

**Uh yeah J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and just plain owns. Kind of a filler chapter so it's short. **

A photographer took a picture of the five champions. The Daily Prophet reporter introduced herself as Rita Skeeter. "Skeeter? Like a mosquito?" Devon chuckled. "Yes Miss Eddril, much like a mosquito." Rita snapped then continued to babble. She took Harry in for an interview. "Less like a mosquito, more like a fly. A really annoying bottle-blonde fly." Devon stated. The others laughed.

Devon walked into her interview. "So Devon Eddril, you are new to Hogwarts this year?" "Yeah I've always been home-schooled by Mrs. Malfoy while Draco went to regular school. She's a great teacher." Devon replied. Rita started asking more questions about Draco. Devon walked out. "Like a fly. An annoying, bottle-blonde, creepy, cougar fly." She said blankly.

Devon arrived in the Slytherin common room only to see Pansy and Draco snogging. Devon's eyes turned yellow and her tongue became snake-like again. "Ssso I ssssee your little flower Pug-facccce isss much more enjoyable." She hissed then ran up to Draco's dorm. Devon flipped his bed and rummaged through his stuff. She found a piece of parchment. Devon wrote: _Consider us, OVER! _Then continued destroying Draco's stuff. "You don't messss with the Dark Princccesss." Devon smirked.

Devon walked down the halls with Harry. "So you and Draco are broken up now?" Harry asked. He was the only one _she _had confided in, although Draco had told the whole school. "Absolutely." Devon replied. Some guys whistled at Devon, others chanted "Eddril's hot, Potter's not, Cedric rules, Potter drools", the saying that was on people's buttons. "I'm sorry Harry." Devon sympathized. "It's okay." Harry said when they reached Cedric and his friends. "You stink Potter." Some of Cedric's friends said as Harry and Devon approached. "May we have a word with you Cedric?" Devon requested. Cedric followed them to a nearby bush. "Dragons." Harry stated. "What?" Cedric asked. "It's the first task." Devon replied. "You serious?" Cedric questioned. "Completely." Devon answered. "I've asked them to not wear the badges." Cedric informed. "And you can't win with Slytherins." Devon added. "It's alright." Harry said. Devon and Harry walked away. He saw Ron and confronted him. Devon looked around aimlessly. Knowing Ron had a crush on Devon, he kissed her. "What are you doing Potter?" Draco asked from a tree. "Kissing me, Malfoy." Devon defended. "On a last name basis now, Eddril? Well then." Draco turned to Harry. "My father and I have a bet you see. I think you won't last ten minutes in this tournament." He jumped out of the tree. "He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five." Draco continued. "I don't care what your father thinks Malfoy." Harry shoved Draco as the Slytherin posse crowded him. Devon's eyes turned yellow. "He's vile and cruel. And you're pathetic." Harry and Devon walked away. "Pathetic am I? I'll show you pathetic." Draco said pulling out his wand. "Expelliarmus!" Devon shot Draco's wand out of his hand. _Levicorpus. _Devon levitated him and started spinning him in the air. Everyone laughed. Devon threw Draco into the tall tree. "Oughta teach you not to 1) curse someone behind their back and 2) cheat on me." Devon smirked then Draco fell to the ground. "Ow." He whimpered. He and his friends ran. "That's the way I roll." Devon laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Daughter of Power

**J.K.R. Owns and I have to ask one of my BFFs how to reply to comments soooo yeah. Super short chapter. **

The first task. The five champions all sat in their tent. "This is it." Devon stated. "Yeah." Cedric marveled. They heard the dragons. Devon jumped and hugged Harry. "Young love. How…stirring." Rita Skeeter laughed. (**A/N: Yes I changed it from Hermione to Devon. It gives Rita a nice story to write.**) "You have no beesness here. 'Dis tent is vor champions and vriends." Viktor said. Rita and the photographer left. Dumbledore, the other headmasters, and Bartimus came in. The five picked their dragons and it was decided Devon would go fourth.

After narrowly escaping the dangerous dragon, Devon sat in the stands with her golden egg. Harry came out and started fighting the Hungarian Horntail. He tried to use his wand but someone had jinxed it. Devon took her wand out and did a counter jinx. Devon felt adrenaline and fear go through her as she watched Harry battle the threatening fire-shooter. "He got the egg!" Devon screamed jumping up and down. She hugged Hermione. Everyone applauded.

The first task was over and Devon was celebrating with Draco's friends. "Great job Eddril." Draco's voice sneered. "Malfoy leave." Devon hissed. "Why should I?" Draco asked getting just centimeters away from her. The way he looked at Devon made her weak. She saw past the fake cruelty in his eyes. She knew he was sorry because he was about to cry. But this time, she wouldn't take his stupid apology.


	6. Chapter 6

Daughter of Power

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

"The Yule Ball is a tradition for the Tri-Wizard tournament. And the Yule Ball is a dance." Severus Snape droned to the Slytherins. Draco looked at Devon. "Miss Eddril, Mister Malfoy; would you care to demonstrate." Snape stated rather than asked. Devon and Draco got up. "Malfoy put your right hand on Miss Eddril's waist; Miss Eddril put your left hand on Mister Malfoy's shoulder." Snape instructed then put the record on. "I despise you." Devon whispered. "Oh I love it when you talk hate to me." Draco replied.

Devon sat on a bench in the courtyard, studying. Harry walked her way not watching where he was going. He tripped over Devon's books and into her lap. "Oh, sorry." Harry blushed then got up. "It's alright. My books tripped you, it's my fault." Devon picked up her books from the floor. They exchanged smiles.

Devon and her friend Stella Moore walked by Harry and Ron. As they were about to leave, Harry ran up to them. "Yes, Harry?" Devon questioned. "Well, I was wondering, um. Whether you girls would like to go to the ball with me and my friend Ron?" Harry asked hopefully. The girls nodded their heads.

"Beautiful." Devon and Stella chorused as they walked into the ballroom. They saw Harry and Ron approach. "I can fix what he's wearing." Stella said and with a flick of her wand made Ron's dress robes normal. The four of them united. McGonagall told Harry and Devon to head out to the dance floor for the first dance. Hermione walked down the staircase. "She looks so gorgeous." Devon awed. She looked at herself. The dress she was wearing was _her _style: strapless, short with pickups, and dark green with lace all over. "Well come along." Harry said then they got in line with the other champions. They started to dance. "Is that Devon Riddle and Harry Potter?" Goyle asked. "It- it is." Draco stuttered. Devon smiled at the way Harry held her. She loved the way he was nervous around her, but it didn't feel right. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks." Harry said then walked away. Devon sat down. When she was dancing with Harry she kept flashing back to all her moments with Draco. She couldn't help herself.

Devon imagined what it would be like to kiss Draco again. She wanted it so much that she felt like she was. Devon opened her eyes. She _was _kissing Draco! But then Devon looked over Draco's shoulder and saw Harry standing there in shock. Her heart wrenched. He just walked away to find Ron. And he and Ron sat there because misery loves company.

Devon had found Hermione and Viktor and she was dancing with them. After one song ended, Krum went to go get drinks. Ron was glaring at Hermione while Harry was avoiding Devon's gaze. Hermione sat next to Harry. "Hot isn't it? Viktor's gone to go and get drinks. Would you care to join us?" She asked. "No we would not care to join you." Ron snarled. "Yeah, I've already had two." Harry agreed. Ron and Hermione started arguing. The girls walked away. Hermione was ready to go up and so was Devon. Ron and Harry caught up with them. They all started fighting. The boys went up, leaving the girls in tears. "I. Hate. Boys." Devon cried. "I wish they would just fall of the face of the Earth." Hermione breathed.

That night, Devon had a nightmare. It was about her father's return to power. He was going to go after Harry again. She saw her grandfather's grave. It was terrifying. Then Harry appeared. Devon woke up, sweating and scared.


	7. Chapter 7

Daughter of Power

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. **

Devon walked towards a bridge. Harry and Hermione were talking. "Harry!" Devon called, walking closer to them. Harry turned to face her and Hermione left. "How are you?" Devon asked. "Fine." Harry replied. "Water. Take a bath in the Prefects' bathroom. Bring your egg. Cedric told me." Devon informed then walked away from him, hoping Harry would listen.

Devon lied on her bed, thinking about what to do for the second task. Then she remembered, she can breathe under water. Naturally.

The ice cold water of the Black Lake burned Devon's skin when she jumped in. "Bad idea to wear a bikini in the freezing cold." Devon whispered to herself. She reached the bottom of the lake soon enough. There were five people, frozen. Fleur Delacour's sister, Cho Chang, Hermione, Stella, and Ron. She freed Stella and wanted to save the others. Harry had come and gotten Ron free but he stayed. Cedric and Viktor had come and gone. "Where's Fleur?" Harry asked. "I have no idea." Devon replied. They took out their wands and saved Fleur's sister. The two started swimming up. Harry stopped. He was being attacked by octopus-like creatures. Devon sent the three statues up. She cast a spell to make the ugly creatures go away. Harry started to sink. Devon grabbed him. "Ascendio!" She said holding her wand up. The two shot out of the water and onto the wooden platform, Devon on top of Harry. She sat up. Someone handed her a robe. _I know those hands, _Devon thought. She grabbed the person's hand and brought him forward, intro her sight. "Draco." Devon breathed.

Dumbledore announced Cedric as the winner and Devon AND Harry were in second place for "outstanding moral fiber". Devon's arm started hurting more than it usually did. It was overflowing with names. "_Bartimus Crouch Junior, Severus Snape, Igor Karkaroff, Lucius Malfoy" _appeared under the spell she's used to hide her dark mark for this task. "Lucius." Devon's head snapped up, searching the crowd. She cast her eyes on him, then got up and ran as fast as she could.

Devon was in Snape's personal potions closet with Igor and Snape himself. Igor was trying to convince Snape that Devon's father would return to power. Devon had turned part-snake again, by her own will this time. "Even I know it Ssseverusss. And I never thought he would." Devon hissed. Snape's door opened. Harry was standing outside of it. Igor walked out. Devon stayed hidden, hopeful Harry didn't see her.


	8. Chapter 8

Daughter of Power

**Last chapter…exciting! J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Might do an epilogue. **

The last task. The champions were with the people who cared about them. Severus and Lucius stood by Devon. "You'll see your father soon enough." Lucius whispered. Dumbledore explained the task. Devon entered the dark maze, knowing exactly which way to go. Hearing someone scream, she quickened her pace to a run.

Devon was close to the cup with Harry and Cedric gaining on her. Cedric got tripped. Devon stopped. She didn't know what to do. Then Harry and Devon went to save him. After they did, strong winds started blowing. They all ran towards the cup. "Together." Harry said. The three took it. They were brought to a grave yard. "It's a port key." Devon announced terrified. She saw her grandfather's grave. Devon ran her fingers over the name. "We're not safe here. It's the Riddle family grave." She said. A cauldron lit fire, Harry and Devon both felt uncontrollable sharp pains, and Wormtail turned a corner with a bundle. "Kill the spare!" The familiar voice of Devon's father hissed. "Avada Kedavra!" Pettigrew killed Cedric. "No!" Harry and Devon cried. Pettigrew used the Imperius curse and bound Harry to the grave.

"Do it. Now." Voldemort demanded. Pettigrew flipped the bundle into the cauldron. "Bone of the father, unwillingly given." Pettigrew added a bone of Devon's grandfather to the pot. "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed." He cut off his hand over the cauldron. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken." Pettigrew cut open Harry's arm and put the blood into the concoction. "Hair of the offspring, gingerly pulled." He carefully pulled a strand of hair from Devon's head and completed the lethal mix. "The Dark Lord shall rise again." Peter smiled with his ugly teeth. Harry started to screech and Devon ran to him. She got her wand out. Her father became whole again, he gained back his wand. "Your arm Devon." Voldemort said then took her arm and lifted her sleeve. He pressed his wand on her dark mark. Devon cried from the pain. (**A/N: Yes Devon's dark mark is like Harry's scar and it hurts whenever Voldemort is around or death eaters. Although Harry's scar doesn't hurt when death eaters are around. At least I don't think so.**) The dark mark appeared in the sky and the death eaters all gathered. "Welcome my friends, my daughter. Thirteen years it's been. Here you stand before me as if it were only yesterday.

I confess myself disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me. Crabbe, McNair, Goyle. Not even you. Lucius." Voldemort scolded. "My Lord, had I detected any sign, any whisper of your whereabouts -" "There were signs Malfoy." "Father, have you not remembered that Malfoy was busy protecting me, your only daughter." Devon said as she felt debt to the man in question. "They still should've tried to find me. Only Wormtail stayed loyal." Voldemort argued. "Out of fear!" Devon was face to face with her demon. "How dare you speak to me like that? I am your father!" "Oh Really?" Devon was crying now. "The people that kneel before you have been more like family than you'll EVER be!" She screamed.

"Avad-" "Crucio!" Devon began torturing her father. "You _never _thought I'd turn against you. You _never _thought your cowardly daughter would ever fight. Did you? No! You didn't!" Her eyes changed. "Expelliarmus!" Devon's wand flew out of her hand and she fell to the ground. Voldemort approached his daughter. "Don't touch her!" Harry stuttered. "Harry, I almost forgot you were here." Voldemort turned. "The boy who lived. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I lost my powers?

It was love. See when sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son she provided the ultimate protection. I couldn't touch you. It was old magic, something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed. I can touch you. Now." Voldemort put his finer on Harry's scar. Harry screamed. Devon got up and made a barrier between her father and Harry. "You're wrong!" As long as I'm living you can't touch him. He still has love running through his blood. He's got Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Hermione, and…me. So back. OFF!" She said. "Pick up your wand Potter." Voldemort ignored his daughter and released Harry. They fought; Voldemort, Harry, and Devon. The death eaters didn't even try to fight Devon. They cared about her too much. As Harry and Voldemort's wands fought, the ghosts of Cedric and Harry's parents appeared, helping Devon and Harry win.

They took back Cedric's body, both crying. Everyone clapped then they started realizing, slowly, that Cedric was dead. "He's back. He's back. Voldemort's back. Cedric. He asked us to bring his body back. We couldn't leave him. Not there. Not with Voldemort." Harry cried. "He's back. My father's back and if you don't believe it – You have to! Harry isn't lying! If you think he is you're just too blind to see! Death eaters! Some of them on the grounds! They're closer than you think!" Devon yelled. Barty had taken Harry to his office. "Barty Crouch Junior, he's here! He's trying to kill Harry! They're in Mad-Eye Moody's office. He disguised himself. Go! Now!" Devon screeched. And then….

She disappeared.


	9. Epilogue

Daughter of Power

Epilogue

**So since the actual story was in the 4****th**** year, this would be 22 years later…I think. Not all the pairings are the same as they are in the book. SPOILER ALERT FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS! DON'T READ IF YOU WANT TO BE SURPRISED ABOUT DEATHLY HALLOWS' ENDING! Doesn't really reveal the DH end but kind of reveals the epilogue…in a way (or vice versa). IDK, you decide. I repeat, yes some of the pairings I made up. I've talked way to long. J.K. Rowling owns characters except for Devon and her plot. Will be making a sequel. I just decided. **

"Mr. Potter! No running in the corridors!" Devon scolded the Potter boy. "Sorry Headmistress, I'm late to Potions." James said apologetically. Devon's stare softened. "Alright, James, but don't let me catch you running in the corridors again or it'll be a week's detention." She warned. "Thank you Headmistress! I really appreciate it!" James called as he _walked _to his Potions class. Devon retired to her office and waited for the next class to let out. Suddenly, the door to her office flung open. "Devon, there-there's been a horrible mistake in the Herbology lab…and well…just come quick." Neville panicked. Devon shook her head. "Of course Neville." She got up and followed the Herbology teacher to his class. "Now what caused this 'horrible mistake'?" Devon asked as they rushed to the greenhouse. "Well the leaping toadstools…they kind of jumped out of the bag when Victoire Weasley knocked it over. I was saving them for the second years and Miss Weasley just happened to stand right in front of them and she let them all loose." Neville babbled. "You'd think she'd have learned by now not to bump into bags during class. What with all her incidents in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures…what other classes has she knocked things over? Oh poor thing. Reminds me a lot of…" Devon was about to say Neville. "Yes I know she reminds you of me." He laughed nervously. They finally reached the class. Over in the corner some seventh year girls were screeching and the seventh year boys were trying to catch the leaping toadstools. Right in the middle of all of it stood Victoire Weasley. "I'm really sorry Headmistress. It's all my fault." Victoire's voice shook, she sounded as if she were about to cry. "Oh it's alright Victoire." Devon put her arm around Victoire's shoulder then cast a spell to make all the toadstools go back into the bag. "Thank you Devon." Neville smiled. "No problem Professor Longbottom." Devon walked gracefully out of the room. She settled back in her office and again waited for the classes to be over so she could see her five children attending Hogwarts. The youngest was at home with Draco. Devon leaned back and thought about how the holidays were coming. Interrupting her thoughts fifteen minutes later was the sound of millions of teenage feet rustling through the halls. "Lunch." Devon whispered to herself.

Devon sat at the staff table in between Neville and Luna. She scanned the House tables to make sure every student was there. "I don't see James Potter. I'll be right back." Devon got up and began to search for him. After looking high and low, she spotted the boy just coming out of the boys' lavatory. "Mr. Potter, late to the feast, I see." Devon said. James walked over to her. "Yeah, um sorry about that Headmistress." He looked at the floor. "It's alright James. Come on, can't leave Molly Weasley waiting." Devon chuckled. "Oh no, my dad told you about that?" James groaned. They started walking. "Actually it was your mum. Back when I went to Hogwarts she was the best in our year and your dad…well he was a hero, still is. And then there was Ron, not the brightest crayon in the box but he was loyal, faithful, and a good friend. The three of them were unstoppable. My first year here was tough but they helped me get on. And in their seventh year they defeated my dad." Devon sighed, thinking about her friends. "Wait, your dad is Voldemort?" James questioned, completely shocked. "Yep. Not very proud of it, but it's true. And you know Taylor Eddril, 7th year Slytherin?" Devon questioned. "Yes." James nodded. "That's my little sister. Apparently, right before the war killed my dad, my mum had another baby with him. Don't ask why, because I don't know." Devon shook her head. "Wow. I never woulda guessed. So that's why you married Malfoy?" James asked, shocked at the fact that he even said the name. "No, James, it's a long story." Devon sighed. She led James to the feast and walked back to the staff table.

She looked over the tables. Everything seemed at peace. For now.


End file.
